The Bond of Friends
by mikishi sensei
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, an extremely evil and violent human being, or is he a demon? Who really wants to know? Why do all the Uchiha seem to have him in their sights in one way or another? And what does he want, to kill everything and watch the world burn or something more evil? Dark Naruto, Interesting Uchiha clan. Rated for violence, gore, and Naruto's mouth.


Guess who's baaaack?! It's about time I put something up here right? I know this isn't a story that I took down for rewriting but it's something to work with until I get those up. What we have here is my first real try to have a Dark Naruto, like really dark. There might be some bashing later on of Konoha in general or of certain people but we will cross that bridge when we get there. Oh and I should mention, the Uchiha will be... well interesting in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.

* * *

Madara Uchiha watched in glee as the Kyuubi no Kitsune continued to wreak havoc on Konohagakure. Despite no longer having control over the Tailed Beast, it was still accomplishing his overall goal for his visit. The masked man's smile turned sour when the sight of the Toad Boss Summon entered his view, no doubt a last ditch attempt by the Fourth Hokage to stop the destruction of the village.

"No matter, it will be for naught." Madara's smirk returned, his failsafe ready incase he was to be defeated in battle. Before attacking and freeing the Kyuubi, the traitorous Uchiha tampered with the seal on the baby, the Fourth's child. It was a simple change, while normally easily picked out by a master of the Fourth's stature, Madara planned for his haste to override his awareness.

The bright flash of another summoning broke Madara out of his reverie, "So he's doing it then. Very well, now to wait." A spiral distortion in space swirled out from the sole eyehole in his mask, distorting his final words outside of Konoha.

"The boy will come to me, in time."

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi lit his pipe for the countless time that night. The aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack and the Fourth's subsequent self-sacrifice brought with it numerous council meetings, the main context being, what to do with what was left. Most was dealing with the rubble and the losses in the shinobi corps, but the heated debates always began with the name Naruto. Son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the babe was put under harsh scrutiny, not for anything he had done, but for what was cast upon him.

The elderly Hokage stared pointedly at the child's crib next to his desk. The babe was asleep, unaware that his life was at risk since the moment of his birth. The cause lying in the seal drawn upon his stomach, the very one that contained the very beast that had attacked the village just hours before.

"To put such a burden on a child so young, let alone on his own son." Hiruzen blew out a long stream of smoke in a sigh, "I can't help but wonder if Minato truly thought this through."

"There's no doubt that he did sensei. I'm sure he thought of every possible alternative."

The Third Hokage didn't divert his gaze, already recognizing the other presence before they even spoke. "I know Jiraiya, it's—"

"It is hard to grasp it." Interjected the white haired Sannin. He already made his way over to Naruto's crib, analyzing the seal from a distance. "But this is the only way that was even plausible, save for letting the Kyuubi destroy the village and who knows what else."

Hiruzen nodded gravely, resting his pipe. "Even with that being said, I still feel uneasy about all of this. " No sooner had Hiruzen finished speaking, the baby cried out. In time with the screams, the seal on the child's stomach glowed an ominous red, pulsing out waves of chakra.

Both seasoned shinobi instantly jumped to the ready, prepared for the worst. Their fears however were extinguished with the seal's calming. The pulses of chakra disappeared, as did the red glow but it didn't stop there; soon after, the entire seal vanished!

"S-Sensei, did what I think just happen?" Jiraiya was visibly shaken for the first time in years, and of a babe of all things.

Hiruzen was more or less composed, already having calmed his nerves enough to approach the quieted baby. Naruto looked the same as he did moments ago, still sleeping serenely as if nothing had occurred. Only the loss of the seal changed the visage of calm surrounding the child, much to the aged Kage's dismay and curiosity.

"We can only hope that our assumption is correct. I am not as learned in Fūinjutsu as Minato so I cannot say; I can only hope that the seal is still intact in some way." Hiruzen sighed again, taking another drag of his pipe.

"Or perhaps the Kyuubi has been fully defeated and killed." Jiraiya looked to his sensei for acknowledgement. "Then his nightmare would be over."

Neither noticed when Naruto opened his eyes since the seals disappearing act, if only they saw the red poison seeping past what used to be bright blue. They would realize how wrong they truly were.

* * *

BOOM! There's the Prologue! If you're all good, I might have the next chapter up within the day, if you're lucky. Don't forget to hit the various buttons if you like this!

Peace Homies!


End file.
